


You say that you love me

by I_Will_Die_With_This_Ship



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Confessions, Dialogue Heavy, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, Idiots in Love, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, accidental confessions, argument?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:22:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25216186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Will_Die_With_This_Ship/pseuds/I_Will_Die_With_This_Ship
Summary: They're in love I guess.That's pretty much it
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	You say that you love me

Billy and Steve were sitting in the living room of the Harrington mansion, just shooting the shit. The tv was rambling in the background as they talked.   
The quiet click that sounded out, fell upon deaf ears.

"What the fuck."

Steve's head whipped around so quickly he almost fell off the couch. Dustin was standing there staring at the pair. A myriad of emotions flashed across the young boys face, ranging from shock, to anger, to betrayal. "Why is... why is _he_ here?"  
"I- Dustin I can explain." Steve let out.  
"Right. I'll be back after you talk, I'm sure you can handle this alone princess." Billy said before leaving the room. After a few minutes he returned quietly expecting them to be done, however he could hear Steve still talking, could just barely make out the words when Dustin let out a frustrated groan.   
"I just don't get it Steve. Why didn't you just get someone from the party to came hang with you?"

"I'm sorry; is it so wrong to want someone my own age to hang out with!"

"You could've gotten Nancy, or Jonathan. They're your friends too!"

"They're also my ex-girlfriend and her new boyfriend..  
Plus they're not Billy."

"But I don-"

" _Because_ Dustin. He's fun to be around, he's kind, he's funny, he's really fucking smart. And I am _so_ in love with him that I barely know how to function.. So I'm sorry if it's not ideal for you, but you- you're like my brother and I wouldn't be able to handle it if I lost either of you; so _please_ try to at least accept that he's a part of my life now."

Billy drew in a sharp breath.

"You- _what!?"_

_"_ I'm in love with him."

" _Why!?"_

"I just told you why... Can we please just talk about this later, he'll be back soon."

"Are you saying he doesn't know",

"Of course he doesn't know Dustin."

"Wh-"

"I'll take you to the diner tomorrow morning, we can talk about this then. And about why you're here in the first place. _Okay_?"

"Fine." Dustin let out an exasperated sigh before leaving.

Billy cautiously crept out from where he was standing, until he was behind Steve.

"You- you love me?" He let out in a quiet whisper.

Steve jumped, startled at the younger boys presence before he registers what he said and he whirls around with a light blush creeping across his cheeks and down his neck.

"I- how much of that did you hear?"

"Most of it." He starts sheepishly, "Is it true?"

" _Fuck_. Yes of course it's true."

"Why".

"Why- what do you mean why!?   
You're _everything_ to me Bill. I- god I love everything about you, you're whitty and kind but you don't take any of my shit, you push me to be better. _You make me better_."

Billy steps forward till he's an inch away from the brunette,

"Can I kiss you?" He asks quietly

"Wha- oh. God _yes_."

And when their lips meet it's soft and sweet, it's everything that both of them have ever wanted. When Billy swipes his tongue softly against Steve's lips they part willingly and his eyes flutter closed.

A while later the pair finally pull apart. Billy rests his head softly against Steve's, as he confesses;

"I love you too princess."

And that night when they fall asleep, it's together, tangled in one another's embrace, like they've finally come home.


End file.
